Family Troubles
Family Troubles is the 8th episode of the fourth season of We Bare Bears and the 105th episode overall. Synopsis While starring in a sitcom, Baby Grizzly lives on the set but when a cooler kid joins the cast Baby Grizzly feels threatened. Plot It starts off showing a view of the city and appearing a title card saying "Family Troubles" with a red maple leaf with the letter "C" on it on the top left corner in front of the screen, first starring Tom Hortins cutting wood and it falls off when he rests his arm on it then he smiles to the viewer off-screen, second starring Barbara Jones putting pictures and standing them up on the fireplace then she smiles to the viewer off-screen, third starring Victoria Taylor playing hockey by catching a hockey puck and taking off her hockey helmet then she smiles to the viewer off-screen, fourth featuring Baby Grizzly coming out from behind a teddy bear holding but it falls over when he gives a sign to the screen meaning "oh well", then the whole family gathers around to the living room couch, Baby Grizzly tries to get up on the couch but he can't reach so Barbara helps him up by picking him up and putting him beside her then he grabs the remote, points it at the screen and turns it off then the screen turns black, next starting outside a green house, Barbara comes in and brings in a bowl of poutine asking whoever wants some then Barbara realizes that they're missing someone, she wonders where Baby Grizzly is and where he went, he comes in through the back door on his little bike and Barbara asks him if he wants any poutine but he says that's not what he ordered making everyone in the audience laugh, next up the family putting Baby Grizzly to bed, Tom apologizes to Baby Grizzly about his pet situation and problem just because it's a big responsibility but Baby Grizzly is okay with it just as he learned something, he says that no one can keep a moose as a house pet making everyone laugh again, then Tom tells him that they'll maybe next time get him a goldfish but that's also what he never ordered. The scene cuts and the director comments saying great work to everyone, the whole family tells Baby Grizzly also did well on his acting, calling him a natural star and Victoria telling him to give him some acting tips, he agrees on that then the director gives them a break and Baby Grizzly says it's a great episode, he gets out of the bed and talks to the director, then the director gets so surprised to what Baby Grizzly just said as he wishes to have an even bigger family, his mom Barbara comes over and tells Baby Grizzly that they need him to make up, he asks her to carry him and she says she can't say "No" to that not even to his cute look, Barbara puts down the chair beside his dad Tom, Tom tells Baby Grizzly to bring his bike over for him to fix it up, Baby Grizzly imagine what other kind of other family member they'd have, he imagines an eccentric but wise neighbor, some sassy independent old ladies and 2 other kinds of bears, but he declines those things because no one ever watches anything like that. The next episode begins with the director getting them ready and it starts with Baby Grizzly asking his family if they want to see how fast he can ride his bike around the living room but they refuse to watch him which makes him surprise and wonder that because there's someone at the door, cousin Lorenzo enters the house on his scooter and the family cheer for him, Baby Grizzly introduces himself to Lorenzo but doesn't get his attention by instead jumping over his head with his scooter, he says what's up, Victoria tells him that he's cooler than ice, the whole family loves him but Baby Grizzly tries to get their attention by showing them his moves but they're still focusing on Lorenzo as he's doing his cool tricks down the stairs and he takes off his helmet saying his own name and that he's in the house, then everyone comments on him but Baby Grizzly is left out and wants their attention, he tries anything to get their attention, he says the old line from before "that's not what I ordered" but everyone thinks that line is not funny anymore and want to get rid of it, he falls backwards and rolls into a garbage can where his bike is getting thrown out because of it being show biz, he finds the scripts which all feature on Lorenzo, Baby Grizzly tries settling it by talking to the director, he overhears the director talking about Lorenzo being so smart and making Baby Grizzly feel left out, they're thinking about throwing him out of the show but he can't get kicked out because they're his family, Victoria asks Lorenzo to give her some acting tips sometimes but Baby Grizzly thought that she wanted his acting tips, Baby Grizzly says if they want rewrites, then he's gonna do some himself then he gets mad and rips the scripts in half, they feel like they're missing someone but they begin the show anyway no matter what. It begins from earlier with Lorenzo showing up with car keys as him and Tom are going into town but Barbara says he can't drive until Baby Grizzly calls Lorenzo's name, they try to keep going but Baby Grizzly comes in from the kitchen, Tom asks Baby Grizzly what he's got in mind and he challenges Lorenzo to a race around the whole set but instead the whole studio, the audience cheers and the director agrees, Baby Grizzly says that the winner of the race is the real star of the show, Lorenzo says it's cool but Baby Grizzly says whatever to that and the first one back to the spot wins, Baby Grizzly tells Tom to count them down by taking out a flag from his shirt and they begin the race but Lorenzo starts first because Baby Grizzly is stuck on the rug with his bike but he finally gets unstuck and gets on with it, he catches up to Lorenzo and he spills maple syrup everywhere while Baby Grizzly tastes some, they ride outside through the backyard around trees and through people, Baby Grizzly flies over Lorenzo's head and gets in front of him, he tries peddling harder and he wins which means he's the winner and everyone cheers for him making Baby Grizzly back in the house which Lorenzo says, everyone is proud of him that they're agreeing to do everything they were going to do with him before but realizes that they're firing Lorenzo but kind of feels bad about that but Lorenzo doesn't care, he's cool with it. Baby Grizzly declines and refuses not to do the show again because he's finally learned something that having a family is a big responsibility and explains everything more, he quits the show and goes out to look for a new family, the director asks him what he saying, Baby Grizzly says that he'll just have to find another star because he's pooped, but the director tells him that if he walks out the door he'll keep putting the show on featuring Baby Grizzly and he'll lose his fame and fortune, he says the same line from before "that's not what I ordered", he just realizes that he's going out the studio door and finds the real door out, the director puts the show on again featuring Lorenzo but the man tells him it's cancelled making him surprised. Baby Grizzly leaves and exits the studio saying that it's time to find a new family of his own, he rides his bike down the road through the woods as the episode ends. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Barbara Jones/Mom (debut) * Tom Hortins/Dad (debut) * Victoria Taylor/Sis (debut) * Lorenzo (debut) Trivia * This is the first Baby Bear episode to feature neither Baby Panda nor Baby Ice Bear, but only the second episode to feature Baby Grizzly without them as he was previously seen alone during a flashback in "Burrito". ** Similarly, Baby Ice Bear was the only Baby Bear in "Yuri and the Bear", while Baby Panda was the only Baby Bear in "Panda 2". * Following "Yuri and the Bear" and "Panda 2", this episode marks Baby Grizzly's individual past. * This episode explains Grizzly's fondness of film, fame, and attention, as well as his dedication to family. * Baby Grizzly mentions that the director of the sitcom adopted him from a fire station, meaning the events of this episode take place very shortly after the flashback seen in "Burrito". * This episode reveals that Baby Grizzly was initially from Canada before moving to the United States. * This is the first episode to feature Canada. * Baby Panda cried in his backstory episode "Panda 2" and Baby Ice Bear cried in his backstory episode "Yuri and the Bear". Baby Grizzly is the only Baby Bear not to cry in his backstory episode except "''Burrito''"'' technically, not even when Lorenzo tries taking over his role. * Baby Grizzly is seen leaving the studio on his bicycle, but it's never seen with him in any other episode while traveling with Baby Panda and Baby Ice Bear. * Since Baby Panda and Baby Ice Bear don't appear in this episode, Baby Grizzly is leaving the studio on his bike looking for them as a new family in this episode while Baby Panda is hiding in the back of a truck filled with bamboo getting driven into the city trying to look for a new family in Panda 2 right now while Baby Ice Bear is sailing on a block of ice into the ocean crying looking for a new family in Yuri and the Bear right now. * When Victoria tells Lorenzo that he's cooler than ice, she's technically saying Baby Ice Bear's name. * Baby Grizzly's catchphrase he's always saying is "that's not what I ordered". Cultural References * At the beginning of the episode when it shows the city, the background is similar to the real-life city line of Toronto located in Canada. A building looking similar to the CN Tower is seen. * ''Family Troubles is a parody of various 1980s TV sitcoms that similarly feature middle class, nuclear families. * The name of the show, Family Troubles, may be a reference to similar shows Family Ties or Family Matters. * The opening theme song sequence to Family Troubles is similar to the TV series Full House. * Grizz makes references to Home Improvement, The Golden Girls, and We Bare Bears itself when thinking of who the new family member would be. * Lorenzo's character is a parody of Fonzie from Happy Days, sharing his cool demeanor with his scooter mirroring Fonzie's motorcycle. As well, Lorenzo jumped to the starring role due to quickly becoming a breakout character, with talk of Baby Grizzly being written out of the show to be replaced by Lorenzo, much as Richie Cunningham had been written out of Happy Days and replaced by Fonzie as the main character. * Baby Grizz being replaced by Lorenzo is a parody of the "Cousin Oliver syndrome" trope, in which a younger character is added to an already-declining TV show due to slumping ratings and/or maturing child character. * The dad's name Tom Hortins is a reference to the doughnut place Tim Hortons. Errors TBA International Premieres * January 9, 2019 (United Kingdom and Ireland) Videos We Bare Bears Baby Grizz’s Sitcom Cartoon Network Category:Article Stubs Category:Season 4 Category:Baby Bears Episodes Category:Baby Grizzly Episodes Category:F